Somebody Told Me
by Belle A Lestrange
Summary: REPOST. WARNING boy x boy. HPDM. Just a random story I wrote to one of my favourite songs "somebody told me" by the killers. Harry, Draco, Masks and Champagne. hope you like it. Read and Review. xxx


**Somebody told me**

Draco groaned as he swirled the glass of champagne in his well-manicured fingers. It was another social gathering at the Ministry of Magic and quite frankly Draco would have found talking to Filch more interesting. Plus whoever thought of the idea of a masquerade party should have been shot on sight. Apparently this never happened either. The silver and black mask he wore was causing his cheeks to enflame. Unhooking his arm from Pansy's death grip he made his way over to the refreshments table to get some water to cool himself down with. That's when he saw him. A man dressed in a well tailored, long-cuffed jacked with an emerald mask hiding his face. His long black hair pulled back with a near black silk ribbon. Draco was about to introduce himself when…

"Honestly there you hiding form me" Ginny a.k.a the weaslette chided the man playfully before grabbing his arm.

_Breaking my back just to know your name  
Seventeen tracks and I've had it with this game  
I'm breaking my back just to know your name  
but heaven ain't close in a place like this_

Draco growled in frustration as being cut-off when the mystery man turned to face him. Those eyes…the beautiful emerald eyes…where had he seen then before. They were pleading. "Help Me," mouth the man to Draco. Draco grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"Sorry Weasley but your friend and I were in the middle of a discussion"

"Oh really" she asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah"

"Didn't look like it"

"Well we were" Draco turned to the man "so as I was saying, I really don't consider Alphorns description of the suspect, personally I think he was drunk again"

The man actually laughed. It was the most beautiful sound Draco had ever heard. "I completely agree" at this Ginny stormed off in a huff "thank you" the man, whispered leaning forward.

"My pleasure" Draco smirked charmingly at him. He was about to turn away when the mystery man caught his wrist.

"No, the pleasure's all mine" Draco's eyes flew wide open when he felt a pair of lips ghost across his own. He closed his eyes letting the warm breath flutter beneath his mask…

_Anything goes but don't blink you might miss  
Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this  
I said heaven ain't close in a place like this_

"D-R-A-C-O!!!" Pansy's shrill voice brought Draco back to reality. He opened his eyes. The man had vanished. Was it a dream? He looked around and saw the man watching him while leaning against the wall, his long green jacket reaching the knees of his booted legs. "Draco, are you okay?"

"Hm? Oh yeah fine…why?"

"Blaise just said that Ginny has been spreading a rumour about you and Harry"

"Saying…what?"

"That you kissed" Pansy eyed him "did you?"

"No" at least I didn't think so

The returned to stand next to Blaise 'another rumour caught my ear' he stated looking down at both Pansy and Draco.

"What?" they chorused.

"Apparently Potter's been blowing nearly every male in his section"

Draco felt his blood boil 'Excuse me I need some fresh air' and without a backwards glance he stormed out onto the huge marble balcony.

_Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight  
Never thought I'd let a rumour ruin my moonlight_

"Draco?" Draco turned to see the mystery man a.k.a. Harry potter walking out onto the balcony to join him. Draco was thankful for the mask so potter couldn't see his tears.

"What do you want?"

A hand spun Draco around and tilted his face upwards "I hope you don't believe those rumours, because that's all they are…rumours"

Pansy and Blaise looked out onto the balcony. Blaise broke their silence "hey you see Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"He looked like my ex Gwen"

_Well somebody told me  
You had a boyfriend  
Who looked like a girlfriend  
That I had in February of last year  
It's not confidential  
I've got potential_

Harry leant forward and removed Draco's mask and with his other hand removed his own. Draco closed the distance between their lips and felt his heart jump when Harry wrapped his arms around him. Ginny peered through the curtain wondering where Harry had gone. When she saw what was going on, on the balcony tears filled her eyes.

_Ready? Let's roll onto something new  
taking its toll and I'm leaving without you_

Harry pulled out of the kiss and stroked Draco's long fringe aside 'I love your eyes Dray, they remind me of the stars' Draco felt his knees go weak.

_Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this  
I said heaven ain't close in a place like this_

Ginny felt heartbroken. She'd known Harry was gay…she just didn't want to believe it. Suddenly a burst of anger welled up within her and she began spreading more rumours…about an abortion? She had really lost it.

_Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight  
Never thought I'd let a rumour ruin my moonlight_

"I'm telling you now that Harry has long hair he looks like Gwendolyn" Blaise rummaged around in his wallet and pulled out a photo of his ex-girlfriend and held it up for Pansy to see. Pansy held it up next to Harry and bit her lip.

"Oh yeah! Kindda freaky when you look at them isn't it?"

_Well somebody told me  
You had a boyfriend  
Who looked like a girlfriend  
That I had in February of last year  
It's not confidential  
I've got potential  
A rushin', a rushin' around_

"Shall we go?" Draco asked.

"Sure thing" Harry entwined their fingers and followed Draco out of the main hall. They apparated to outside Draco's flat, Harry pushed Draco against a wall and began devouring his neck.

"I…I'm not sure this is a good idea" Draco muttered apologetically "what about Ginny?" Draco spat her name.

Harry shrugged "what about her? She knows I'm gay"

Draco shook his head "I…"

"Dray I want to be with you" Harry insisted grabbing Draco's shoulders.

"I just… c-can't deal with being hurt a-anymore"

"Who says I'll hurt you?" Harry breathed, his fingers stroking down Draco's cheeks. "I won't'

Draco sniffed "I-"

"Can we just try this…please?" Draco looked up into those pleading green eyes and wriggled free before striding toward the end of the road. Harry dropped his head and sighed. He had really screwed up. he could feel his eyes brimming with tears as he closed his eyelids to the view of the concrete pavement.

_Pace yourself from me  
I said maybe baby please  
But I just don't know now  
When all I wanna do is try_

"Aren't you coming then?" Harry's head snapped up to look at the blonde waiting for him at the end of the road, swinging a set of keys around a long pale finger. Harry grinned and jogged down to meet him. Draco swung his arms around Harry's neck and leant up to his ear "I'll give this a try…for you"

_Somebody told me  
You had a boyfriend  
Who looked like a girlfriend  
That I had in February of last year  
It's not confidential  
I've got potential  
A rushin', a rushin' around_

Early the next morning Harry woke up to see Draco Malfoy sleeping peacefully beside him. Old habits made him jump out of bed in horror. He was about to change and leave when the memories flooded back. He smiled. He wouldn't hurt Draco. He cared for him too much. He slid back into the covers and wrapped his arms around the sleeping blonde. "I love you Draco"

Draco smiled in his sleepy daze before murmuring "I love you too Harry"

**THE END**


End file.
